The present invention relates to an electronic device having a voice output function and, more particularly, to a voice data output apparatus for an electronic cash register which outputs a predetermined voice when it has judged a first registered number of numerical data input from an input section.
Electronic cash registers have recently become multi-functional, and electronic cash registers having voice output function are known which are capable of outputting, with a voice, money data input by money keys.
With a conventional electronic cash register having a voice output function in a store, as one of the customer services, the operator offers a greeting to the customer, e.g., "WELCOME", before operating the money keys of the cash register. Since this greeting must be performed for every customer, this has placed a big work load on the operator. Furthermore, the operator may accordingly forget to greet the customer. Depending upon the physical and mental condition of the operator, the greeting may sound unpleasant to the customer.
An electronic cash register has thus been desired which is capable of consistently offering a pleasant greeting to the customer regardless of the condition or carelessness of the operator.
It is, therefore, the object of the present invention to provide a voice data output apparatus which is capable of outputting a predetermined voice when it has judged a first registered number of numerical data output from an input section.